Partial support is requested for the 1986 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids to be held on June 9 - 13, at New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. The purpose of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of scientists in the forefront of research on nucleic acids. There has been rapid recent progress in understanding the biochemical and molecular mechanisms which form the basis of complex biological processes, making the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference an indispensable route for rapid exchange of unpublished information. Advances to be discussed include those in research on the assembly of highly specific nucleic acid-protein complexes, DNA replication and recombination, site-specific transposition, including DNA rearrangements involved in evasion of immune response by parasites and other infectious agents, transcription and its control, alternate pathways of RNA processing in development (e.g. to generate different neuropeptide gene products), and translation mechanisms, such as those involved in frameshifting in expression of retroviral genes. In 1986 the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference will emphasize the biological aspects of nucleic acids. A strong effort will be made to strike a balance between recent developments in prokaryotic and eukaryotic molecular biology, at the same time including discussion of significant new biochemical and technical advances in nucleic acid chemistry. As usual, the registrants will be selected on the basis of (1) scientific accomplishments; (2) geographic distribution; (3) ensuring a balanced mix of well-established and younger scientists in the field; (4) a representation from academic, government and industrial research laboratories; and (5) participation of overseas scientists.